


Apple of Sodom

by Garbage_Never_Die



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 底特律：成为人类
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garbage_Never_Die/pseuds/Garbage_Never_Die
Summary: “真正的小男孩儿都是如此被爱的。”他们这样对康纳讲。





	Apple of Sodom

眼下，那个儿童型的仿生人正端坐在床沿，整整齐齐地穿着科尔的旧衣服，可看着却仍是过去几日留在警局里配合调查时的模样——姿态拘谨，脸上的神情与其说是懵懂羞涩，倒不如说是一种战战兢兢的、无意识的讨好。汉克熟悉这副模样。以前，从东欧和亚洲贩运来的雏妓们的脸上就挂着同等的呆滞。不论你问询什么，她们都只是麻木地微笑，用蹩脚的英语重复回答“我很好”。然而紧接着，你会在诧异之中猛地明白，她们讲的其实是“我很擅长”。

但就外表而言，他所遭受的诸多虐待并未留下任何伤痕（也有可能是某人、某些人已把他再三修补过），裸露着的乳白色人造肌肤光洁柔嫩，几乎像涂抹了蜜或油一般闪闪发亮。纤长且不失肉感的一双腿伸在短裤外，忐忑地相互磨蹭。及膝袜彼此接触，仿佛有推销禁忌之果的蛇爬经树的枝干似地，发出窸窸窣窣的声响。

“他们叫我‘康纳’……”男孩儿抿了抿嘴，终于开口讲道。他垂着湿漉漉的棕眼睛，目光透过浓密的睫毛投向汉克，又补充说：“偶尔这样。如果您非要一个名字称呼我的话，那就是康纳吧，安德森副队长。”

汉克蹲在康纳身前，一时竟有些语塞——他懂得对方所无心泄露的言外之意。他把男孩儿凉丝丝的小手握进掌心，注视着他缓缓弯腰，枕上自己的手背。绒绒的发梢扫过男人的皮肤，产生丁点麻痒的感觉。康纳合上眼帘，缺少血色的唇瓣稍稍张开，红润的舌尖抵住齿列与齿列间的罅隙。不知怎的，他童稚的面庞上似乎渐渐浮现起一股病态的、色欲的意味，像是掰开一只鲜美的桃子，其中流淌的却是脓汁。如同触摸到烙铁般，汉克不禁浑身一颤，飞快地抽出手，移走了视线。

“抱歉……我、天啊……”他咽下差点脱口的咒骂，磕磕绊绊地讲着，“孩子，你可以直接叫我汉克……”他用颤抖的两臂将康纳揽至怀中。宽阔的胸膛衬托得男孩儿是如此地娇小，他不清楚他到底被人为设计成怎样的、本该享尽宠爱的年纪。

夜晚，他们躺入同一张床铺。康纳蜷缩着，挨紧汉克，所讨要的晚安吻落在额头上。男人粗糙的指肚安抚小动物般地来回摩挲他后脖颈凸起的骨节，仿佛担忧他会从惊惶的梦里苏醒。即使他知道仿生人闭上眼也不是真地在睡眠。但是汉克却的的确确做了一个荒淫的噩梦——

他和康纳赤裸着，在镜头的观望下做爱。不，事实上，是他粗鲁地强暴了他。男孩儿细幼的指头死死揪扯住脏污的床单，浮夸地扭动、迎合，极力想要把哀鸣遮掩成放浪的呻吟。眼泪冲刷过干硬泛黄的浊液，有的坠进他铺散开的棕发，有的则被火热的唇舌吮吸走。他又舔又吻又咬，杂乱的胡须刮擦着康纳逐渐褪色的淤青，刮擦着比樱桃更小巧、比石榴粒更鲜艳的乳珠。交媾的姿势不断变换。康纳勉强保持跪趴的姿势，弯折的脊背像晴天下的雪峰一样洁白且晶亮。厚实的大手一下下掌掴着男孩儿挺翘的、颤巍巍而圆溜溜的臀丘，粗壮的阴茎毫不怜惜地贯穿随之缩紧的洞穴。润滑液稀释过的蓝血顺着肉鼓鼓的大腿滑落，让床单新增一块再一块的水渍。稚嫩的性器被肆意亵玩，逼迫康纳尖叫出种种不堪入耳的哀求。汉克在“射精”的同时惊醒了。梦里诡异的高潮并没有驻留在他的体内，他急喘着回归现实，只感到冷汗将睡衣浸透。他不该浏览那些录像以及照片的。

第二天，汉克照常到岗工作。他命令自己忘记昨夜错误的梦，但一幅幅淫猥得作呕的画面依旧盘踞在脑内，无休无止地将他折磨。康纳也在，仍要继续为案件提供证词。良心驱使他不得不远离男孩儿，注视着后者被一群警员所包围。康纳神态自若地与他们交谈，漂亮的脸蛋儿显现着他尚未见识过的放松和快乐。

“你尝过它的滋味了吗，副队长？”里德悄悄凑近，拍了一下汉克的肩膀。汉克转头盯住对方，回以夹杂有恼怒的困惑的目光。

“啊，原来你不知情。我是说，你让它在你家睡了一夜，它却没有让你睡？”李德咧咧嘴，笑得恶劣。他指了指人群中的某个警员，而辨认出对方曾递给男孩儿毛毯：“真是奇怪，这小子可是单靠一条毯子就换次个口活呢……”他剩余的话被拳头狠狠地揍了回去。两人扭打作一团，纷纷挨了训斥。汉克站在富勒的办公室里，视线不由自主地飘向康纳。男孩儿望着他，手指不安地绞紧裤腿。

天黑后，他还是选择带康纳回了家。他们没再共用同一间卧房。凌晨，汉克被一声微弱的响动吵醒。

他睡意朦胧，咕哝着想要翻身，可又总觉得好似多了点重量在妨碍动作，便不情愿地掀开眼帘，打算一探究竟。然而头顶强烈且猝不及防的灯光却令他的眼睛眨个不停，花了好一会儿才重新适应环境。呛人的霉味顿时冲进鼻腔。惊讶地，汉克看见康纳正骑跨在他的腿上，套着不知从哪翻找到的、属于他前妻的睡裙。过大的衣物遮掩不了男孩儿的身体，略鼓的胸脯从层叠的蕾丝上方露出。汉克不禁头晕目眩。

“下来，康纳。乖，下来……你用不着这么做……”

康纳提着裙摆，朝仰躺的男人膝行两步。他赤条条的胯间蹭着男人蛰伏的阳物。

“为什么不呢，汉克？”他娇憨地歪着脑袋，一种令汉克毛骨悚然的、迷幻的情状笼罩他的脸颊，“我想像个真正的小男孩儿那样被爱。”

END


End file.
